The Linguistic Anthropologist
by Emmaline Bridges
Summary: Amelia Broadbent is a Linguistic Anthropologist who is sent to Punjab India for a three weeks leave; and there not only does she get mixed up in her friend Sue's affairs of complicated Love but just may stur up some of her own with Akshaye Khanna.


The Linguistic Anthropologist

(A Bollywood Hollywood Fan Fic)

Chapter 1

Amelia Broadbent & the magic of Punjab India

Dressed in a dark red suri that was embroardered with gold; I stepped into the crowed room. My dear friend Sue had practically begged me to come with her to this wedding. Only hours before the wedding was to take place Sue had told me why exactaly she was going. She had said that she had been paid by a man name Raul to pretened to be his betrothed only long enough for his sister Twinkie to be able to get married then she would get paid the rest of her money and be on her way.

Swallowing thickly I suddenly felt like I was sufficating when the door was finally closed behind me. Glancing about quickly I fallowed Raul and Sue to where the dancing was. For several minutes I just stood silent as Raul conversed with his family and while he introduced Sue to his mother who obviously was over joyed at the sight of her. When the time had come for myself to be introduced I reframed from speaking Punjab, only because at the moment I was far to nervous to say anything halfway natural.

Once the inital introductions were over with Raul left to go talk to one of his friend while Sue and I went over to a small group of singles in the corner. We had been at the party for about thirty minutes when all of a sudden everyone women in the room began to scream hystarically. Both confused Sue and I turned our heads to see what was going on; and that is when I saw him.

Akshaye Khanna was a extremely popular movie star over in india and in truth was one of my all time favorite foregin actors. The movie in which I had first seen him in was called Naqaab which had also soon after became my favorite film of all time. It was indeed one of the most highlights of my evening on seeing Akshaye Khanna in person; but little did I know that my life and work was about to take on a new unexpected partner.

With most of the single women crowding around Akshaye it was rather hard to get a good look at him but once they had dispursed it was somewhat socking to see how close he was to where Sue and I were sitting.

"Amelia" Sue whispared as we watched Aksaye move about.

"Hmm?" I replied somewhat occupied.

"Why don't you go talk to him."

Jerking my head suddenly to look at Sue I have her a look.

"He's single..."Sue paused and leaning in closer whisapred my ear.

"And its roumored that he's looking for a wife."

Straightning myself up I stared at Sue who was giving me a devious smile. After a few seconds of silence and a few more glances at Aksaye I shook my head shortly and replied.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Sue...Aksaye is indian and I'm not."

"So" Sue said srugging her shoulders.

"I'm Spanish"

Letting my shoulders drop I cast my eyes back upon Sue.

"Yes, but you are also getting paid to pretened to be Raul's wife."

Nodding her head shortly Sue glanced over at Raul who was now talking to Aksaye.

"True" Sue added dully.

We didn't speak for a couple more minutes after that, which was a good thing, because I don't think I could have talked much more anyway. Sue shifted anxiously beside me and continued to glance over at Askaye and Raul; then suddenly as if she was being pulled my some sort of invisable force she got up and disappeared through the thick crowed of minglingly guests.

Sighing heavily I rested my head on my hands and let my mind wander. However I was haistly pulled back to the present when I heard the familiar sound of my favorite Hindu song playing loudly; and before I had time to think Sue had appeared and was pulling me over towards the dance floor.

My heart was slamming dangerously up agianst my rib cage and as I stood comepletly frozen at the sight of everyone staring at me I began to realize what I was doing.

"Ishq jiska naseeb hota hai, rab usi ke kareeb hota hai

Ajnabi se mil gayi ankhiyaan, dil ka rishta ajeeb hota hai

Sona sona roop hai, humko guroor hai

Lut jaaoge tum haai rabba

Kudi main haseen hoon, thodi namkeen hoon

Mar jaaoge tum haai rabba

Aag lagaayegi, dhoom machaayegi, shaamat aayegi

Jawaani aayi hai, qayaamat aayi hai"

As the music swelled up inside of me and I continued to belt out the song Sona Sona Roop Hai I had comepletly forgotten that there was anyone watching me until I heard his voice rise up above the music.

"Sona sona roop hai, uspe guroor hai

Lut gaye hum to haai rabba

Kudi yeh haseen hai, badi namkeen hai

Mar gaye hum to haai rabba

Ankhiyon se waarkar seene vich paarkar dil tadpaati hai

Nazaakat aati hai, kamar balkhaati hai

Bholi bhaali, yeh nashe di hai pyaali

Ghaayal kar gayi, ho labon ki laali"

My eyes had shot open as soon as I heard his voice and as I stood there comepletly and utterly frozen Aksayne began to move closer to where I was and became rather fleratious in his actions as well as singing voice. Swallowing thickly I began to back up and before I could anything to stop it I was back up agianst the wall. This is when the music ceased to play and there was nothing but silence.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart beat up against my ribs like an angered lion. My hand shook horribly and I felt my knees go. But as my body began its fast descent to the floor I was caught suddenly between Aksayne and the wall; the look in his eyes smoldering darkly and with much suduction and before anything else could be done and just as the power to the lights cut out I could feel the breath each of our mouths mixed as my lips were suddenly taken captive by his own.

The lights shot on not long after our lips had parted, and as we ourselves took leave of one another the look in Aksyane's eyes told me, that he knew something more then he was letting on. But before I could catch up to him, he had gone and Sue had come to atend to me.


End file.
